More Than Just The Firm's Resources
by PattyHewesbian
Summary: Damages - Patty/Ellen - Smut. Patty calls Ellen over the phone late one night after work and tells Ellen to come meet her in her office. *This story is X-Rated


When Ellen arrives, her first impression as she makes her way down the hall is that Patty has already gone because her office seems dark. She pauses for a moment at the door and peaks in, noticing the one desk lamp giving off enough light for her to see Patty sitting at her desk, still with her coat on. Patty tells Ellen to quit hovering in the door and Ellen approaches the desk. Patty taunts her about a number of things, asking her questions like why she's so "God damned timid." She continues telling Ellen, "you know sometimes I think you're just afraid of everything. You're afraid to take chances. You almost missed out on this job because you can't take a risk. You're not afraid of _me_ are you?" Ellen becomes angry at Patty's continuing remarks and walks around the desk to where Patty is seated which is exactly what Patty's little mind game was aiming for.

Ellen leans up against the desk, crossing her arms as she asks Patty, "did you ask me to come all the way over here so you could ridicule me or do you actually have something _important_ you want to tell me?" Patty does love it when Ellen stands up to her with a sharp tongue.

Patty smiles devilishly with her eyes, not with her teeth. She just glares up at her young associate for a few teasing moments before she extends her arm around the side of Ellen's waist and pulls Ellen to the center of her desk where she is now standing in front of her. Patty rises from her seat brushing closely against Ellen as she stands, never breaking eye contact. She steps toward Ellen until she can't get any closer, and that's when Ellen feels it…

Suddenly Ellen feels something hard press against her legs. She begins to breath heavily through her lips as her jaw drops, still gazing into Patty's eyes, too afraid to look down. Patty then unbuttons the long black coat and slowly slides it off her shoulders, dropping it to the floor, revealing the dildo that Patty has strapped to her waist. Ellen's eyes finally wander downward and she sees Patty is wearing a strap on, a satin black corset, thigh high stockings and garter straps.

At this moment, without conscious thought, Ellen moves her legs apart allowing Patty to step in further between until their breasts are touching. Patty's hands make their way from Ellen's knees to the crest of her thighs, lifting her skirt as she glides her fingertips along soft skin. As Patty steps forward, Ellen can feel the dildo gliding along the inside of her thighs. Ellen, not sure what to do with her hands, keeps them pressed flat on top of the desk. Patty wants Ellen to touch her and decides to pick Ellen up and sit her on the desk, knowing Ellen will grab onto her as she is being lifted. As always, Patty knows exactly what Ellen will do, and as Patty grabs her waist and thrusts Ellen forward onto the desk, Ellen's hands find Patty's shoulders, which she admires the strong feel of.

Patty leans in, kissing Ellen's neck as she unbuttons her blouse. Ellen's hands move to Patty's soft blonde locks, and she moans as Patty's tongue cascades down her chest on the skin that is revealed with every opened button.

Patty doesn't remove the blouse but rather pushes the material aside revealing Ellen's black lacy bra. Patty likes the way Ellen's breasts peak out between the material of her unbuttoned blouse. She kisses Ellen's breasts and when Ellen feels Patty's lips against them, she throws her head back and closes her eyes, tugging a bit at the blonde hair that she has wrapped around her fingers. Patty grabs hold of the lace and yanks down hard, and Ellen's breasts fall over the top of her bra as Patty takes a hard nipple into her mouth.

The new feeling of arousal drives Ellen even further into a sort of emotional panic. She spreads her legs further apart, hooking her heels around the older woman, pulling her in. Patty stands upright in front of Ellen and wraps her fingers around the seems of her associate's panty line, sliding them down over high-heeled shoes that Patty dares not remove. She likes fucking a woman in heels. Patty sits back down in her chair and moves between Ellen's thighs, kissing and licking her way up toward Ellen's wet and beckoning clit.

With one swipe of her tongue Ellen has lost all control and she almost loses her balance before placing her elbows down on the desk to brace herself. She writhes under Patty's tongue and when she opens her eyes and looks down to see the blonde hair moving along her thighs, she can stand it no longer. She grabs Patty's face between both hands and finally pulls Patty's lips up to her own. Patty, beginning to feel like she's no longer in control, pulls away and presses Ellen's hands down onto the desk again.

Patty kisses the pulse point on Ellen's neck and bites just hard enough to make Ellen moan. The older woman stands back for a moment, looking deep into Ellen's eyes just before grabbing her by the hips and pulling her onto the dildo. Ellen's jaw drops again, and when Patty see's Ellen's lips part, she grabs her behind the neck and pulls her lips to her own, forcing her tongue inside Ellen's mouth which elicits a moan from Ellen that instantly makes Patty gush.

She's careful not to kiss Ellen for too long. She doesn't want this to be passionate. She wants to fuck Ellen. Again she grabs the younger woman by the hips and thrusts forward. She wraps her arms around Ellen's waist as she glides the dildo in and out of her, gently at first, while staring into her eyes…their faces in such close proximity they're almost touching.

When Ellen can no longer hold her own weight up, she lies back across the desk which lets Patty go even deeper inside of her. Patty, enticed by Ellen's sign of weakness, grabs hold of the younger woman's legs and picks them up high in the air as she thrusts forward, taking a moment to admire Ellen's black stilettos.

Ellen reaches up above her head and holds tight to the edge of the desk, trying to hold onto any sanity she has left as Patty thrusts into her hard. The idea that someone might see what is going on through the large office windows turns Patty on even more. She knows everyone believes that she is as powerful an attorney as she believes herself to be. She thinks this would only make them fear her more.

Just as these thoughts exit her mind, Ellen lifts her body upright and grabs hold of Patty as she begins to feel the stirrings of an orgasm. Patty isn't finished with her yet so she stops and steps back. Before Ellen has time to wonder why Patty stopped, the older woman guides her off the desk and turns her around, facing her away, and bending her over. Ellen obeys without even a thought and leans over her boss's desk. Patty steps up and stands beside Ellen, placing one hand on the desk and leaning over until her lips graze against Ellen's ear. "Tell me you want me to fuck you," Patty commands. Before Ellen has a chance to respond, Patty is running her hand down Ellen's back and over her ass cheeks as fingertips meet wet dripping folds of skin. Ellen moans and Patty says again, but louder this time, "tell me you want me to fuck you, Ellen."

Ellen breathlessly repeats, "Patty, I want you to fuck me."

"…Say please," Patty adds.

"Please," Ellen repeats.

When Patty is finally satisfied with her associate, she steps back behind her and tells her to spread her legs some more. Ellen does, and Patty slowly eases the dildo into her. Patty moves in and out of her slowly, then faster as Ellen's moans grow louder. Patty reaches under and rubs Ellen's clit while she thrusts the dildo as deep as it will go inside her. Ellen massages her own breasts and plays with her nipples which really turns Patty on as she watches Ellen. She takes Ellen's hand and places it on her clit… "I like watching you play with yourself. Keep going."

Ellen is really beginning to like how Patty takes control during sex. The more Patty bosses her, the more wet she becomes. She's so aroused by this situation. It's so wrong and it's so delicious. It makes her yearn for even dirtier, nastier acts.

It's as though Patty can hear Ellen's thoughts. She slowly pulls out of Ellen and moves her tongue down Ellen's back as she drops to her knees. She spreads her open wide and licks her, and the younger woman moans and begins breathing heavily with anticipation.

Patty rises to her feet and moves her hand to Ellen's wet pussy. She takes Ellen's juices onto her fingertips and slides them slowly up to Ellen's ass, rubbing around it and moistening the area just before sliding the dildo inside. The young girl grunts and pants as it glides in slowly. Patty is gentle now, but still makes Ellen take all of it inside her. She moves with slow gentle thrusts and Ellen grabs tight to the desk's edge, her knees locking in place. Patty reaches down and plays with Ellen's clit. She can feel Ellen's wetness dripping between her fingers.

Patty is beginning to realize how weak she becomes around Ellen, whose moans orchestrate the rhythm of Patty's thrusts. This young woman, this mere child, makes her wet and weak in the knees. She dares not let Ellen have control because she knows she will lose it easily. Patty's fingers move faster around Ellen's clit and after a few rough thrusts, Ellen screams and practically clears the desk of all items. Before pulling out of Ellen, Patty leans down and kisses the soft skin on Ellen's back, and rising again she begins to question where this sudden feeling of tenderness for Ellen has come from. She steps back and smoothes her hair back into place. Ellen is spread out across the desk, panting and trying to catch her breath. Patty, feeling very satisfied with herself, watches from a few feet away as her young associate collects herself and stands upright, turning to face Patty after a moment.

Ellen comes at Patty swiftly and with purpose, grabbing Patty by her hips and pulling her close. Patty is a little shocked at first at how Ellen has suddenly taken control, and more so at how she is allowing it. Before she has any time to react, Ellen holds Patty's face between her hands and kisses her like before. This time Patty can't bring herself to pull away. Ellen's kisses are so sweet and gentle, yet naughty and enticing at the same time. Patty moans as Ellen's hands move to her breasts, thumbs grazing over hardened nipples as they kiss. Patty bites Ellen's bottom lip in one last attempt to regain a bit of control which she loses again so easily as Ellen whispers in her ear, "you don't know how long I've wanted you." Ellen moves Patty backwards, sitting her down in the chair. She climbs on top of the older woman and straddles her. Patty can feel Ellen's wetness dripping on her thighs. Ellen moves Patty's hair aside, kissing her neck while she grinds forward and back along the soft thighs beneath her.

Ellen can feel Patty's body trembling under her as her hands move down the older woman's waist to the straps which hold the dildo erect between them. Patty's breaths become more rapid when she feels Ellen's gentle fingertips grazing along her skin as the young girl slowly removes each strap, and Ellen watches as Patty's chest rises and falls with each breath.

Ellen stands and then lowers herself between Patty's knees, keeping eye contact as she moves. She kisses the soft skin of her boss's inner thighs, watching her eyes the entire time. Patty places her hand on the back of Ellen's neck and slowly guides her to her pussy. Ellen lightly kisses Patty's clit before taking it into her mouth and Patty gasps, leaning her head back into the chair and closing her eyes. Ellen slides her tongue down and feels Patty's wetness while Patty moves her hips in rhythm with the slow steady swiping of Ellen's tongue. Patty has both hands tangled in Ellen's long brown hair now, and she tugs a little. "Fuck me hard," Patty commands. Ellen reaches up and, very slowly and gently, slides a finger into Patty, teasing her. Patty gasps and begins to breath heavier when she feels Ellen enter her. Ellen keeps sucking on the hard clit as she moves her finger gently in and out of Patty and listens to her moaning. She is waiting for Patty to give her the command again. She likes hearing Patty give commands, especially during sex. She needs to hear it just one more time. She raises her eyes to Patty while she waits for it. "Harder, Ellen! Fuck me HARD." That's all Ellen needs before she slides another finger inside Patty and starts pumping in and out rough and fast. "Ohhh GOD!" Patty screams out. She fingers even faster and Patty grabs Ellen by the hair, pulling Ellen's mouth back to her clit. Ellen slides in a third finger and Patty pulls Ellen's hair with both hands.

Ellen takes her fingers out of Patty and slides them into her mouth, licking her fingers clean as Patty gazes down watching Ellen's every move. She puts her fingers inside Patty again before bringing her wet fingers up to Patty's mouth and sliding them between her lips. Patty slowly sucks each finger.

Ellen decides to try her luck and she picks up the strap on from the floor beside her, hoping Patty will continue to allow her to maintain control of the situation. She knows it's not easy for Patty to grant her the satisfaction of dominating her. Patty watches as the young woman rises to her feet and buckles the straps.

Patty is fully aware that she has relinquished all control to the young associate standing before her and she doesn't seem to mind. All she can think of is how ready she is to take it from the younger woman. She smiles at Ellen but tries to hide it. Ellen realizes at this moment that Patty is willing and wanting. She kneels down in front of Patty, maintaining eye contact while she takes the older woman by the hand and guides her down onto the floor, laying her flat on her back. Patty wants to grab Ellen and pull her on top of her, but she doesn't. She is starting to like watching and waiting to see what Ellen will do next. It's turning her on more than she thought it ever could. Ellen moves over Patty, and the older woman's legs part slowly to make room for her. Ellen lowers her body onto the older woman and she kisses the areas of Patty's breasts that are exposed as she unties the strings on Patty's corset.

Patty pushes Ellen's skirt down around her hips, Ellen removing the rest. Patty wants to see the strap on around Ellen's hips and when she does, she moans and bites her bottom lip with anticipation. Ellen lowers herself again and kisses Patty softly on the lips. Patty takes this opportunity to remove Ellen's blouse, and then finally her bra. Patty writhes under Ellen's dangling breasts. She can feel the hardened nipples against her own and now she feels as though she is losing her mind. She wants Ellen inside her so badly she can taste it. Finally Ellen lowers her hips into Patty, gliding the dildo inside her gently. Her hips rise and fall slowly as she kisses Patty passionately. Patty's hands find their way around every curve of Ellen's body and she grabs both ass cheeks tight as Ellen begins thrusting deeper. Patty's legs wrap around Ellen's soft white skin and draw her in deep.

"Rub your clit," Ellen orders Patty, and Patty obliges. The young brunette continues to move slowly in and out of Patty. She can hear the level of Patty's moaning escalate and become more intense. She knows Patty is about to cum. Ellen places her hands flat on the floor over Patty's shoulders and thrusts faster. Patty is almost screaming. Ellen moves in and out hard the way she knows Patty likes it, and she can hear their skin slapping together as she speeds up. Patty's eyes want to close from the ecstasy but she won't let them. She refuses to break eye contact with Ellen. The younger woman's hair falling in her face as she gazes down at Patty, and her breasts, how they bounce while she fucks her, it's almost too much for Patty. She's finally at her breaking point. She grabs Ellen's ass and pulls her in for one last hard thrust before the moans of a screaming orgasm fill the room.

Patty is exhausted. She lays there limp for a few moments before opening her eyes to see Ellen's looking back at her. Ellen smiles at her in a way that she has before. Patty knows that look. She's been tempted by it ever since Ellen Parsons first walked through the doors of Hewes and Associates. When she has enough breath in her lungs to speak again she says to Ellen, "you weren't kidding when you said you wanted more than just the firm's resources…"

-by Mary/Seduced with bourbon


End file.
